Monica and Chandler move from the city
by GeT-in2-ThE-groovE
Summary: Basically this story is telling you what's happening to Monica and Chandler after friends. I hope you like it!


Monica and Chandler move from the city…

Monica sighed as they left Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Joey in the coffee house. "We'll call you!" Chandler told them. "I can't believe we're leaving this place." Monica told Chandler.  
"I know I'm going to miss it here, but we've got to move on, to be a family." Chandler replied.  
Monica and the twins got into the back of the car, whilst Chandler started driving in the outstandingly, clean, silver Porsche.. "Honey, I know you love to clean but did you really have to clean ALL of the car!" Chandler questioned Monica.  
"Sorry, but I was nervous moving house, and I needed something to take my mind off it.." Monica pleaded. 

An hour later, they arrived at their new home, with the moving van parked outside. Chandler and the men from the truck, started to unload their stuff , while Monica took in Jack and Erica's cot, and put them to sleep whilst they unpacked.  
All of a sudden she heard Chandler complaining… "OH NO!" He shouted. "What is it!" Monica panicked.  
"The white dog's broken!" "Oh…really" she said feeling guilty.  
Monica turned and sneaked away.  
"How did this happen? You're supposed to be careful with the movers stuff! And you weren't careful with my stuff! Were you? Were you?" Chandler asked the man in his squeaky voice.  
"Apparently I wasn't." The man replied.  
"Oh don't be funny! I want the money for that or I'll…" "I'll call the police!" Chandler told the man.  
"Ha ha, you make me laugh!" The man chuckled.  
"Oh yeah well I will phone them! That dog was very important to me!" Chandler said once more.  
"Really? Well if it was so important, then why did your wife give me money to throw it off the truck?" The man informed him.  
"Monica!" Chandler said quietly.  
He turned and saw her sneaking into the house with her favourite lamp.. "MONICA!" Chandler called.  
"Yes….sweetie" said Monica, acting innocently.  
"You told that man to break the white dog didn't you?" "Yes. But Before you do anything, please don't harm the lamp, it's my best one!" Monica panicked.  
" Wait… I should do that!" "No! Please! I' m very sorry but that thing was horrible, but did you really need it?" Monica asked.  
"Well, I guess not. It was just, Joey got me that." Chandler sobbed.  
" I know and I'm sorry, but I'll buy you something nice if you want?" she tempted him. "No, It's ok. Let's just get our stuff inside." 

Once they'd finished taking the stuff in they sat down. "Oh thank god, a chair!" Chandler said, relieved. "RING! RING!…" "RING! RING!…" Then, the telephone rang.  
"I'll get it I suppose!" Chandler crawled out of his chair to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said "Hey Chandler it's Joey! So how's the house!" "Hey, It's great thanks, we've just finished bringing all the stuff in." Chandler replied. "And you're welcome to come round when you like Joe- but- not during the night!" "Thanks for the offer but I also wanted to tell you that I'm moving to L.A so I might not see you guys for a while." "Oh ok. Why are you going to L.A?" A startled Chandler asked.  
"Well, it turns out that there's a lot of acting jobs you can get there than here in New York, plus my sister Gina said I could stay with her and her son, Michael." "Well, that's great, I'm very happy for you Joe." Chandler told Joey.  
" OK well I've got to go now, tell Monica I said hey. Bye." "Bye." Chandler put the phone down.  
" Honey, who was that?" Monica asked. "It was Joey, he's moving to L.A with his sister." Chandler said.  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm glad he's moving on too." she told him.  
Two weeks went by and the house was finally tidy and Monica had cleaned it thoroughly. They'd also had the news that Phoebe and Mike are having their first child. Which was great news.

Two months later, Chandler came home from work one night to find Monica crying on the stairs. " What's the matter?" He asked, putting his arm around her. " Ross and Rachel are getting married." Monica told him.  
"Oh my god, that's great!" Chandler replied. "Although, I kind of expected it, seeing as it's Ross." "Ha ha yeah and it is great news." she said. " So what's wrong then?" A puzzled Chandler said.  
"Well, I'm happy for them, it's just everyone's happy and everything's moving so fast. And, it's not the six of us together anymore!" Monica cried.

" I'm sure we'll all be together again one day.." Chandler reassured her.

"I'll be there for you" 


End file.
